


Fuck Off

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ian, Competition, Flirting, M/M, Riding, Teasing, cocky!mickey, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give it up, Milkovich. You're not the king anymore. He is"</p><p>Mickey looked to where the guy was nodding, and spotted who he was talking about. He had to be the one everyone was talking about. </p><p>Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Not The King Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brian and Brandon's fuck off on Queer as folk.

Even after Mickey and Mandy had managed to get out of the south side, Mickey had still had some trouble accepting who he was - what he was.

 

Since they moved to New York, Mandy had pushed him and pushed him and pushed him to embrace being gay, being a fag.

 

Although she glared at him whenever he used that word. Why she found it offensive and he didn’t, he’d never know.

 

Alas, they had lived in the city for almost eight years and during that time, he had to say, things had gotten easier.

 

Mickey had learned to not only accept being gay, but - as his sister put it time and time again - love who he was.

 

Everyone around their neighborhood knew him - well, his name anyway.

 

Mickey Milkovich was the guy that fucked anything with a cock, and didn’t give a shit about it.

 

The guy that every single fag in New York city wanted to be fucked by, around where they lived anyway.

 

Outwards, at least.

 

Who he was on the inside, who he was when he was alone and with Mandy, it was a little bit more complicated.

 

He wanted to be this no regrets kind of guy, but sometimes his past still got to him.

 

Sometimes he would lay in bed, trying to go to sleep, and their childhood would come back in flashes.

 

Terry, their mother’s death.

 

All the things that he wish he could forget.

 

All the things that brought him pain.

 

He usually managed to push those thoughts out, but once in a while, a tear would slip out of his eye, not that he would ever let anyone know.

 

 

”Mickey” Mandy whined, pulling her thin jacket tighter around her small frame. ”This line is too fucking long, why can’t we go to the club around the corner?”

 

”That one doesn’t have a backroom” Mickey stated simply, lighting a cigarette.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes, stealing the stick from in between his fingers and put it to her own lips, earning herself a middle finger.

 

”Why can’t you just bring whatever dude you’re banging home?” Mandy spoke out the smoke. ”Why do you have to fuck here?”

 

”Because I don’t feel like bringing them home, feels weird. Wrong”

 

Mandy sighed, letting her brother win the battle.

 

”I’m gonna get a beer” Mandy told Mickey right as they were let inside of the packed club.

 

Mickey nodded without looking at her, making his way further into the club.

 

His shoulders stayed squared as he walked through he mass of people, trying to spot someone interesting.

 

Some tall guy with a pimple on his chin looked at Mickey up and down, but he just ignored him, continuing to make his way through the blinking spotlights and loud music.

 

Mickey finally spotted someone who looked okay.

 

The guy was also tall, but way hotter than most of the other guys in here. His muscles were a little bit too extreme for Mickey’s taste, but he decided to ignore that.

 

The guy ran a hand over his brown buzz cut right before his eyes connected with Mickey’s.

 

The guy broke the eye contact pretty quickly, but a couple of minutes later, he sat of towards the backroom, and Mickey took that as his cue.

 

He cleared his throat to himself and rolled his shoulders back, following the guy into the darkness that was the dimly lit backroom.

 

Mickey had to look around for a second before he spotted the guy again.

 

He was leaning against one of the brick walls, palming his crotch as he watched some guy fuck another guy’s ass so hard he was literally screaming.

 

It was annoying as fuck.

 

In the backroom, you let out sexy moans or you shut your mouth, it was an unwritten rule.

 

Mickey made his way towards the guy, and stood in front of him.

 

He raised an eyebrow as Mickey put his hand in the waistband of his jeans, tugging slightly. The guy licked his lips, and soon there was a smirk plastered onto his face as he covered Mickey’s hand with his own, pulling them away from his crotch.

 

”Not my type” The guy said, and then he was gone, leaving Mickey in shock.

 

 

Mickey found Mandy standing by the bar, nursing what he assumed was not her first drink of the night - or second, for that matter.

 

”What’s wrong with you?” Mandy asked, noticing her brother’s face was flushed red with anger.

 

There was probably a little embarrassment hinting under the surface, too.

 

Mickey shook his head, gesturing for a drink. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for it.

 

”Look, I fucking hate this club, but I’m here for you. So at least you could tell my why you look like someone just murdered your puppy”

 

Mickey took a big gulp of his beer, sighing as he put it down on the bar.

 

”There was this guy…”

 

”That’s new” Mandy stated, but raised her hands in surrender when Mickey fixed her with a grim look.

 

”Nah, forget it. Should probably just get out of here”

 

”Finally” Mandy said, not really caring why he suddenly decided this, and they went for the exit.

 

”Seriously” Mandy said a few minutes later as they walked home.

 

They had decided not to go to another club, and instead head home to the apartment to order a pizza.

 

It was pretty unusual for Mickey to want to just hang out on the couch these days, so Mandy was really getting curious about what the fuck happened in that backroom.

 

”What’s wrong?” Mickey shrugged.

 

”I went for his pants… but he… ah fuck, he pushed me away, alright?”

 

Mandy chuckled.

 

”That’s all?”

 

”Yes, you bet your fucking ass _that’s all_! He pushed me away, Mandy. Me!”

 

Mandy stopped walking and turned to her brother, running a hand through her hair.

 

”Look, maybe he wasn’t gay”

 

”It’s a gay club” Mickey pointed out bitterly, and Mandy nodded.

 

”Look, I’m really happy you’ve developed this confidence, cockiness, whatever in the past few years, but it’s not a big deal. Someone didn’t want you. It happens to everyone, Mick”

 

”Not me” Mandy rolled her eyes at that, racking her brain for something to say that would make her brother feel better.

 

Why she wanted this, she didn’t know. Maybe it was some kind of instinct.

 

”Let it go”

 

It probably wasn’t the best thing to say to him, but it seemed to make him stop complaining for the night being.

 

At least aloud.

 

The next night, Mickey entered the club alone, seeing as Mandy had better things to do that hang out at a gay club with her brother.

 

The second he entered the place, he started hearing whispers around him.

 

”Oh my god, he’s so fucking hot”

 

”Have you seen him before?”

 

”No, I think he just moved here”

 

”He looks like a fucking god”

 

”What I would give to be on my knees for that guy” 

 

”Holy shit”

 

”Is he gay?” 

 

”Yes, of course”

 

”He’s the hottest guy ever”

 

  ”What’s his name?”

 

”I think his name is Isac or something”

 

”No, no. I think his name’s Ian”

 

Mickey ignored the whispers, but he remembered a time, not too long ago when the exact same type of whispers had traveled around the club about himself.

 

 _”You’re getting too old for this shit, Mick”_ Mandy’s voice echoed through his head.

 

_”What are you gonna do when you lose your looks?”_

 

_”You’re not always gonna be young and beautiful”_

 

_”Don’t you want an actual boyfriend?”_

 

_”You’re almost thirty, Mick”_

 

Mickey rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts, but it didn’t do much good.

 

Once he had a beer in his hand, he turned around, leaning against the bar as he let his eyes wander through the crowd.

 

It was a swarm of hot guys, but everyone looked the same. Mickey took a swing of the alcohol right as he spotted someone interesting.

 

The guy was blond, and not very tall. His muscles were once again a little bit bigger than Mickey liked, but most of the guys in here were either practically body builders, or they didn’t have any muscles at all.

 

Mickey would take the muscles any day.

 

He finished the beer off, and then made his way to where the guy was dancing.

 

Mickey placed his hands on the guy’s hips and slowly started grinding against him as they moved together.

 

It didn’t take longer than ten seconds before the guy pushed Mickey’s hands off of him and turned around.

 

”The fuck, man?” Mickey said, and the guy raised an eyebrow.

 

”Not interested”

 

The guy made his way through the crowd, away from Mickey, and Mickey was getting more and more upset with every time this sort of thing happened.

 

”Give it up, Milkovich” Some random guy said from behind him. ”You’re not the king anymore. He is”

 

Mickey looked to where the guy was nodding, and spotted who he was talking about. He was leading the blond to the back room.

 

He had to be the one that _everyone_ was talking about.

 

_Ian._

 

He was freakishly tall, with hair that Mickey presumed was red from the whispers around him, he couldn’t really tell in this lighting.

 

As much as Mickey hated to admit it, he was the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on.

 

The perfect amount of muscle in his arms.

 

A perfectly square jaw, and a chest peaking out of his muscle tee that Mickey just assumed had to be sculpted by god himself.

 

Mickey snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and then went back to the bar, ordering another drink.

 

 

Mickey stumbled through the apartment door at three am, waking Mandy where she had fallen asleep on the couch.

 

”How was the club?” She asked through a yawn as she sat up, running a hand through her hair.

 

”Shit” Mickey mumbled, grabbing a pop tart from the kitchen and then sitting down next to his sister, angrily nibbling on the treat.

 

”Why’s that?” Mandy asked, wide awake as supposed to her brother who was just barely keeping his eyes open.

 

”I’m old, Mandy” He said through a sad chuckle.

 

”You’re twenty eight” Mandy said, and he nodded.

 

”I know. You know how fucking old that is in gay clubbing years? Like eighty”

 

”You’re not old” Mandy protested, grabbing one end of Mickey’s pop tart and breaking in it half to create a piece for herself.

 

Mickey didn’t even have the energy to flip her off for it.

 

”Doesn’t matter if I’m old or not, the point is I’m not the fucking king of the club anymore. He is” Mickey muttered, somehow managing to look like the angriest guy in the world while still nibbling on the strawberry pop tart.

 

”Who the fuck is he?” Mandy asked.

 

”Ian fucking Gallagher” Mickey said bitterly.

 

”And who the fuck is he?” Mandy repeated.

 

Mickey swallowed the last piece of pop tart and sighed.

 

”The guy that everyone wants”

 

”And you used to be that guy, so now you hate him for stealing your spotlight” Mandy connected the dots. ”But why do you even give a shit? You’re getting too ol - you’re not a kid anymore, Mickey”

 

”So fucking what? I have to have a serious boyfriend just because I’m not eighteen anymore?”

 

”No!” Mandy said. ”But you care too much about what people think. I know you don’t see that, but you get hurt when someone pushes you away. That’s insecurity, Mickey. Trust me, I know”

 

”We’re really gonna have a fucking heart to heart right now?” Mickey burped, and Mandy rolled her eyes.

 

”Why do I even try?” She turned the television on, and the conversation was abandoned for the night being.

 

 

Of course, the next night Mickey was back at the bar, looking through the crowd.

 

He had asked Mandy to come, but she had been ’ _too busy for your childish fucking games_ ’.

 

So he was there alone, mentally dividing the guys up in the no, maybe, and the yes pile.

 

It didn’t take long before he spotted someone hot, and made his way over.

 

The guy was tall, and there was quite a lot of muscles on his body, but not to the point where it was a turn off.

 

Mickey put a hand on his waist, and the guy leaned into it - thankfully.

 

Although Mickey would never admit it, he wasn’t sure how many more rejections he could take this week.

 

Soon, Mickey was walking to the backroom, the guy hot on his heels.

 

There were a lot of people in the club tonight, which meant the backroom was packed.

 

Moans and groans blending together to create the atmosphere that had been Mickey’s home for the past eight years.

 

The guy pulled down his pants, and put his hand out on front of him, leaning against the wall.

 

Mickey took took his dick out of his pants along with a condom and a packet of lube.

 

He took a moment to stroke his cock, admiring the guy’s ass to make sure that he was hard enough.

 

When he sank into the already prepared hole, he realized that the guy didn’t make a sound, which was a relief.

 

Some of the guys in here, they screamed, and shouted and it was just really fucking annoying.

 

Mickey went through the motions, thrusting in and out at a steady pace, looking around the place absentmindedly.

 

His eyes soon connected with someone else's, across the room.

 

Ian’s green eyes almost seemed to sparkle at Mickey - which, was an incredibly gay thought.

 

A smirk grew onto his face and he kept the eye contact with Mickey as he started fucking the twink in front of him a little faster.

 

Mickey subconsciously did the same thing, managing to hit the guy’s prostate by the noises he was making, but Mickey didn’t pay any attention to him.

 

His eyes were still plastered onto Ian’s, as they had a silent competition about who fucked their bottom the best.

 

Mickey’s bottom spilled onto the wall, and the way his ass clenched around Mickey got him there as well.

 

He tore his eyes away from Ian, and closed his eyes as he came into the condom.

 

Once he was done, he made his way out into the club again, not once looking back.

 

 

Mickey was back at the club the next night again, much like any other night.

 

He took a large gulp of the beer as he looked through the crowd.

 

Mickey had just spotted someone interesting, and was getting ready to head over when someone beat him to it.

 

Ian went up to the guy, and within thirty seconds, they were heading towards the backroom.

 

To Mickey’s surprise, Ian turned around and looked right at him, smirking.

 

Mickey channeled his inner south side kid and scowled back.

 

Apparently it worked, because the smile disappeared and Ian tore his eyes away from Mickey, heading into the backroom.

 

 

Mickey managed to get his mind off of ’the new king’ as Mandy had nicknamed him. He drank a couple more beers, and scanned the crowd, but it seemed Ian had gotten the only fuckable guy in here tonight.

 

Fuck him and his pretty hair.

 

 

”What’s your problem?” A voice said next to Mickey, probably almost an hour later.

 

He turned his head, and found himself looking right at a shoulder, Ian’s shoulder.

 

He tilted his head upwards, and saw Ian. He had that damn fucking smirk on his face again.

 

”Don’t got a problem” Mickey lied, turning his head to look at the crowd again.

 

”Uhuh” Ian said, gesturing for a drink. ”You’ve been scowling at me for the past week”

 

Mickey didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t know what to say.

 

”Mickey” Ian said, in an ' _aha_ ' tone, and when Mickey turned his head to ask him why he knew his name, Ian was staring at his tattoos. ”Milkovich” He added, and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”How the fuck you know my name?” Mickey asked, if only to have this conversation over with.

 

”Everyone knows your name” Mickey chuckled bitterly.

 

”Yours, too, Ian” He didn’t know why he kept talking to this douche, but he did.

 

”So. What _is_ your problem?” Ian asked again, taking a sip of his own beer. Mickey didn’t answer. ”Is it because the guys want me now, and not you?” Ian’s voice grew less teasing, and more serious.

 

”They want me” Mickey said cockily, not sure who he was trying to convince anymore.

 

”’Course. But right now they want me more” Mickey couldn’t argue that point, it was the truth.

 

”What the fuck are you still doing here?” Mickey asked. ”I’m busy”

 

”With what? Checking out the guys who are checking me out?”

 

”Listen, jackass” Mickey started, turning to face Ian. ”This is my fucking club, I’m the fucking king, alright? You can’t just fucking…” Mickey trailed off, as Ian started to smile. ”What the fuck is your problem?” Mickey threw Ian’s words back into his face.

 

”I agree” Mickey squinted at Ian, as if he was stupid.

 

”The fuck?”

 

”I said, I agree. Which is why I have an idea”

 

Mickey tilted his head to the side, not sure why he wanted to know where this was going.

 

”Go the fuck on”

 

”A fuck off”

 

”Really?” Mickey asked, rolling his eyes. ”That’s the dumbest thing ever”

 

Ian continued talking as if he hadn’t heard Mickey’s protest.

 

”Ten of the hottest guys in New York. Whoever fucks them first, wins” Mickey sighed, for some reason, in his half drunk stage, considering this idea.

 

”What does the winner get?”

 

”I win, I stay in the club, and you won’t say shit” Mickey nodded. ”And _if_ you win?”

 

Mickey thought about it for a second, letting his eyes travel down Ian’s arms, his chest, his crotch.

 

When he lifted his head, Ian was looking down at him, waiting for an answer.

 

Mickey stood on his toes, so that Ian would hear when he spoke his answer lowly.

 

”I win, I get into you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think so far


	2. On Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”He fucking comes in, and not just thinks he owns the place, but he… owns the fucking place” Mickey tried to explain, not quite sure how well he was getting his point across, but Mandy seemed to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story, Mickey is 28, Mandy is 26, and Ian is 21.

As soon as Ian and Mickey had agreed on ten names and written them down on a piece of paper each, they got started.

 

The first name on Mickey’s list was Will Corden, so naturally, the next night he went to another club.

 

The one he knew Will always hung out at.

 

The lights at Mickey’s usual club were quite bland.

 

Black, purple and maybe a red spotlight or two.

 

So naturally, when he entered this one and was flashed in the eye with all the fucking colors, he started getting a headache.

 

He ignored it, though, and made his way over to the bar, ordering a beer.

 

Once he had the bottle in his hand, he turned around to scan the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of tonight’s guy.

 

He and Ian had written the same names, but in different order to make sure they wouldn’t cock block each other too much.

 

It had been Ian’s idea to do it that way but now that Mickey thought about it, it was actually pretty clever.

 

It didn’t take long at all before he spotted the tall, lean brunet.

 

Obviously Will was hot, that’s why Mickey had suggested him. However, he wasn’t quite Mickey’s type.

 

Mickey was more into blonds… and basically any hair color other than brown. The color red popped into his mind, but he pushed it out. 

 

Brown hair looked pretty boring, no matter what type of body or face the dude had.

 

Alas, Mickey downed the shot he had just gestured for, and then got going.

 

He made his way through the thick mass of people, head pounding at the loud music.

 

Shit, maybe he really was getting old. He promptly pushed the thought out of his head and kept going. Not now.

 

He couldn’t doubt himself now.

 

This was it.

 

Mickey shut his mind off and went through the motions.

 

Soon, he was walking home, proudly crossing out the first name on his list.

 

 

”Mickey?” Mandy called as soon as he entered the door.

 

”Yeah?” He yelled back, cringing because the sound made his head pound even harder.

 

He hung his jacket up and went further inside the apartment, finding his sister seated on the couch, watching some slasher movie with the sound turned off.

 

”Can you get me a beer?”

 

”There a reason you can’t fucking do it for yourself?” Mickey grumbled, but Mandy didn’t acknowledge it.

 

He got two beers from the fridge anyway, handing one to Mandy before sitting down and reaching for the remote.

 

He flipped through the channels, Mandy sighing in annoyance every so often.

 

”You look like shit” Mandy said, oddly not an ounce of anything but concern in her voice.

 

”Thanks” Mickey stated sarcastically, even though he felt like it, too.

 

”I’m serious, bro” Mandy said, putting the beer down onto the table and turning her body towards him. ”The fuck’s wrong?”

 

Mickey shrugged, running a hand through his warm hair, wishing someone would stop pounding his head with a hammer.

 

”I think you’re sick” Mickey chuckled.

 

”Fuck you, Mands. I never get sick”

 

 

Alas, Mickey spoke too soon because only an hour later, he was laying in bed, completely decked out.

 

Mandy put a glass of water on his bedside table and a barf bucket on the floor, and then turned the light off, exiting the room.

 

If she was honest, this kind of thing worried her a lot. Not that Mickey got a fever, everyone got a fever once in a while, but that he was pushing himself too hard.

 

Twenty eight wasn’t old at all, but it was too old to be out partying every night like you’re sixteen.

 

Sometimes Mandy wished that he would just give it up.

 

Not to get married or have babies yet, but just to… be more mature.

 

At least attempt to go on some actual dates that could lead to actual relationships.

 

Of course, Mickey just snorted whenever she brought this up. It wasn’t something he was interested in, and Mandy was starting to think that maybe he never would grow up.

 

Like fucking Peter Pan or some shit. It wasn’t very cute.

 

Mandy went into her room and grabbed a pillow and the covers from her bed, making a make shift one on the couch since it was closer to Mickey’s room and she could hear him.

 

She knew he would yell at him if he knew.

 

Say he wasn’t a fucking baby and that he could take care of himself, but the truth was that Mickey actually didn’t get sick that often.

 

So when he got sick, he got _sick_.

 

And Mandy knew from experience that even if he yelled at her for treating him like a three year old, he appreciated it. More than that, he needed it.

 

Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and feel like he couldn’t breathe.

 

Then she would make him some tea and they would sit up for half an hour, talking until he got a little bit better so that he could fall back asleep.

 

Taking care of each other was something that stuck with them after growing up in the Milkovich house of horrors.

 

They hadn’t had anyone but each other, and even if they fought a lot, and sometimes pretended to hate each other, the truth was that they probably would have a very hard time living if they didn’t have each other anymore. And not just when one of them got a fever.

 

Mandy got comfortable on the couch, pulling the cool covers on top of her and turning the television on to see if she could find something other than infomercials to watch.

 

She flipped through horror movies, bad comedy shows, some CSI wannabe show, but she didn’t feel in the mood for any of it, so in the end, she just turned the television off again and put the remote on the table before pulling the covers tighter around her small frame, closing her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

 

She had just fallen asleep when she was ripped out of it by Mickey’s loud coughing.

 

Mandy stayed on the couch, trying to figure out how bad it was. He stopped, and she relaxed.

 

But a couple of minutes later, it started up again, worse than before.

 

She sighed and pushed the covers off of her, standing up.

 

Mandy yawned as she made her way into the kitchen, and filled up the kettle with water.

 

She turned around and leaned against the counter as she waited for it to heat up.

 

If she was honest, she wasn’t that bothered by taking care of Mickey like this.

 

He had always taken care of her, whether she had a fever or some guy had broken her heart.

 

This was just them.

 

They yelled at each other, and occasionally wished that the other had never been born.

 

Yet, they would do anything and everything to keep each other happy and healthy.

 

They had been this way when they were kids, they were like this when they were teenagers, too. And just because they were adults now, that didn’t mean that Mandy wouldn’t make Mickey a cup of tea in the middle of the night when he wasn’t feeling well.

 

Mickey continued coughing once in a while, and Mandy felt sorry for him.

 

As soon as the water was hot, she took down two cups and put a tea bag in either, pouring the water into them.

 

Then she turned the lights off in the kitchen and went into Mickey’s room.

 

He was laying on his side, still coughing and hacking.

 

”Hey” She said, putting the mugs down on the nightstand. ”Not doing too well, huh?”

 

”Fuck off” Mickey said weakly, but Mandy knew he didn’t mean it at all.

 

”You want some tea? It’s green vanilla” Mickey let out another loud cough before nodding, and carefully sitting up in the bed, leaning against the mountain of pillows that Mandy had forced him to get. ”Here” She said, handing him the cup.

 

He accepted it, and Mandy picked up hers as well, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

 

The siblings were quiet for a while, sipping their hot tea.

 

”I fucking hate this” Mickey coughed. ”I got better things to do than to be a fucking invalid”

 

”You’re not an invalid” Mandy said automatically.

 

”I got my sister taking care of me like I’m a fucking baby or some shit” He said, and Mandy rolled her eyes.

 

”You do the same when I’m sick. Besides, I’m just bringing you tea. Who said anything about treating you like a baby?”

 

”Oh, yeah. ’Cause your ass is sleeping in your bed and not on the couch, right?” Mandy sighed. ”I got better things to do than to be stuck in my bed” He mumbled again, and Mandy wasn’t even sure if he was there enough to remember that he was repeating himself.

 

”Like the competition?” Mickey raised his eyebrows. ”Oh, what? You thought your little fuck off with the new king of the club wouldn’t spread like a fucking wild fire? Yeah, everyone knows”

 

”Fuck” Mandy nodded.

 

”It’s okay. Not like those guys aren’t gonna fuck you just because they know what it’s for”

 

”I fuck them” Mickey corrected automatically.

 

”I don’t need any fucking details, Mick, and I don’t want them” Mandy said, taking another big sip of the hot tea. ”The point is, you’re twenty eight years old”

 

”You say that a lot” Mickey pointed out, staring into his cup, looking like a pissed off five year old.

 

”It’s true, though, bro. I mean, I thought you’d be done with this shit by now”

 

”Fucking around?”

 

”Well…” Mandy shrugged. ”Stupid challenges. Childish games, winning immature things”

 

Mickey looked up at her for a second, and then his gaze flickered back down into the brown liquid.

 

”It’s not stupid” He whispered, hating how small he sounded.

 

”Why not?” Mandy asked, having a feeling there was something more to all of this than what she already knew. ”Tell me. It’s middle of the night tea talk, neither of us are gonna remember it tomorrow anyway” She joked, dragging a small chuckle out of her brother.

 

”Look, I don’t fucking know” He started before sighing. ”I just… I feel like I’m fucking losing it. All the shit that, you know…”

 

”Made you you” Mandy finished and Mickey nodded, even though he would never be able to put those words to it himself.

 

”He fucking comes in, and not just _thinks_ he owns the place, but he… owns the fucking place” Mickey tried to explain, not quite sure how well he was getting his point across, but Mandy seemed to understand.

 

She just sat there listening, occasionally nodding.

 

”You need to prove this to yourself” She concluded. ”That you’re who you were when you were nineteen”

 

Mickey chuckled, hearing how dumb it sounded.

 

”I’m not, though. I’m not fucking nineteen. I’m twenty fucking eight” He snorted, swallowing the last bit of tea.

 

”If you need to win this thing, then go win it… but when you’re done… I think maybe you should think about going out on a date. It doesn’t have to lead to anything, not even a second one if it doesn’t click. But… just do it”

 

”Isn’t that some fucking catch phrase for some company or some shit?” Mandy shrugged.

 

”Mick”

 

”Yeah, yeah. I’ll think about it”

 

It was far from the first time Mandy had asked him something like this, but it was the first time he listened.

 

 

A couple of days later, Mickey was finally rid of whatever had made him sick.

 

However, he wasn’t very happy. Ian had had two days to work on the list, that meant he was two names ahead of Mickey.

 

At least.

 

”I’m heading out” He grumbled, throwing on the only clean t shirt that he had been able to find.

 

”Alright” Mandy said, not tearing her eyes away from the television screen.

 

He entered the club and ordered a beer, scanning the club for a short blonde.

 

Mickey’s number two was called Jaye Scott.

 

The guy was the easiest fag on the planet, so all Mickey needed to do was find him, which turned out to be easier said than done.

 

It took almost as hour of wandering around the club with a beer in his hand before he found the guy.

 

”Jaye, right?” Mickey said, looking down to where he was sitting on the red vinyl couch.

 

Jaye looks up at him, and it doesn’t take five minutes before they’re in the backroom, Mickey pounding the fuck out of his ass.

 

He walks home, crossing out the second name on his list.

 

 

The next morning, Mickey’s phone beeps, signalling a text.

 

 **Big Headed Jackass:** _You wanna meet up and compare?_

 

They had switched numbers for this purpose only, to meet up and see how they were doing.

 

On one hand, Mickey felt good about it. On another hand, the chance that Ian was way ahead was big, and Mickey didn’t want him to know that.

 

But if he said no, then Ian would know something was up, and Mickey couldn’t have that either.

 

He quickly typed out his short response and sent it before he could think about it too much.

 

_Sure_

 

Mickey ran a hand over his face right as it delivered.

 

A part of why he didn’t wanna meet up with Ian was also that he was really hot, and Mickey knew he would feel awkward.

 

He didn’t have a crush on the redhead, though.

 

He didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is still good. I don't even know.


	3. Really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many other confusing thoughts were circling around in his brain, one thing was clear.
> 
> If he didn’t end up winning this thing, he had failed.

Mickey orders a beer while he waits for Ian to arrive at the bar.

 

He takes gulp after gulp, all the while trying to convince himself that he wasn’t nervous.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Really.

 

He wasn’t.

 

And if he was, it was simply because of the fact that Ian may very well be in the lead of this whole thing.

 

It wasn’t because he was nervous about seeing the guy again.

 

The very, very hot guy.

 

Mickey sighed to himself.

 

No, he had to get over whatever this was.

 

He was going to win the competition, and then get out.

 

He was never to see Ian again.

 

After… oh fuck.

 

If he did win, he was gonna fuck Ian.

 

What if that was it?

 

If Mickey already had… less than hateful feelings for Ian, then what the fuck was gonna happen if he actually fucked him?

 

What if he would get attached?

 

Milkovich’s weren’t supposed to get attached to anybody, but at twenty eight years old, Mickey knew himself.

 

If he had somewhat of a crush on this guy now - even though he didn’t - it would only become bigger the second he sank his cock into him.

 

Of course, there was a slight possibility that Mickey could fuck him and get him out of his system, it hard worked a couple of times.

 

It’s like jerking off to a really disturbing fantasy.

 

As soon as you come, you wonder what the fuck you were just doing.

 

Mickey had had a few of those times back when he still lived in Chicago.

 

Alas, Mickey had a feeling if he fucked Ian once, he would only want more.

 

He should find a way to shut this entire thing down.

 

But he's not. 

 

He spots Ian, just as he walks inside of the half empty bar, gesturing for a beer and sitting down next to Mickey.

 

”Hey” He greets, and Mickey nods in return, taking another gulp of his own beer, praying to god that this whole thing would go smoothly and that he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

 

When did he become a person who was scared of embarrassing himself?

 

Fuck if he knew.

 

His entire head was fucking spinning.

 

Ian fished the paper out of his back pocket and flattened it out before pushing it over to Mickey.

 

The first four names were crossed out, just like Mickey had expected, Ian was ahead.

 

Thankfully, though, Mickey had a chance of catching up.

 

Mickey studied the list for a second before lifting his eyes to look at Ian, who had raised his eyebrows, awaiting a reaction.

 

Mickey nodded to himself before fishing his own list out of his pocket, giving it to Ian.

 

Even though there was only two crossed out names, Ian hadn’t fucked any of them yet, so they wouldn’t cock block each other.

 

Ian nodded as he looked down at the messy hand writing.

 

He let his eyes wander over the paper for a while longer before he pushed it back over to Mickey and lifted his beer to his lips.

 

”Looks like I’m winning, huh?” He said with a smug fucking look on his face.

 

”So far” Mickey said, looking anywhere but Ian.

 

”You think you can catch up?” Ian asked, with a cocky tone in his voice.

 

Mickey lifted his head, making eye contact with the man smirking at him.

 

”I can, and I fucking will” Ian hummed, the smirk still very much stuck on his face.

 

His eyes wandered over Mickey’s face, stopping at his mouth before dragging themselves back up, connecting with Mickey’s again.

 

”Maybe you winning wouldn’t be so bad”

 

Mickey was surprised at the comment, but Ian seemed calm as can be, an eyebrow raised.

 

”Yeah, maybe” Mickey agreed before he could stop himself.

 

He quickly shook himself out of it and stood up.

 

”I better go. We’ll meet up when I’ve won”

 

Ian chuckled, nodding.

 

”Or me”

 

Mickey snorted.

 

”Yeah. Or that”

 

 

Mickey exited the bar, feeling like even more of an idiot than he had before.

 

He had never, in all of his life liked someone.

 

Not like that.

 

So why the fuck now?

 

Why would his brain decide to act up like this now?

 

When he had this competition to focus on?

 

A part of him - just a tiny, tiny part of him - thought that Mandy was right.

 

Maybe he should try to make something more out of his… ’relationships’.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t be feeling like this competition is so fucking important.

 

Maybe it was good that he had these… weird feelings for someone.

 

Not because he should act on them with Ian, but maybe he should find someone to… act on them with.

 

Start dating people… or whatever the fuck it was Mandy called it.

 

Alas, he pushed this very tiny part of him to the back of his mind and continued making his way home, praying to god that he would be able to win this thing somehow.

 

”Hey!” Mandy called as soon as she heard the front door open.

 

”Hey” Mickey mumbled, going into the kitchen to grab a beer before walking over to Mandy and sitting down on the couch.

 

”Thanks for grabbing me one” She muttered sarcastically, and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Sorry”

 

Mandy didn’t answer, and they spent the next couple of hours on the couch, much like every other night.

 

Except this time, Mickey couldn’t get Ian out of his mind, and it was messing with him way more than he liked.

 

He thought about his fucking red hair, and the way his smirk sometimes seemed less cocky and more… flirty.

 

Soft.

 

Mickey should not be having these thoughts, it just didn’t make sense.

 

Ian was the new ’king’.

 

Mickey’s enemy.

 

Mickey needed to hate him, and win this competition, get rid of the guy.

 

Only, he wasn’t so sure that was what he wanted anymore.

 

Mickey wanted to win so that he could fuck him.

 

Be close to him.

 

Have him, even if it was just for an hour.

 

These thoughts, however, were not thoughts Mickey was okay with, so once again, he pushed it out of his head, and told himself that he hated the guy.

 

Because he did.

 

Really, he did.

 

He did.

 

Really.

 

 

Mickey went to bed that night, feeling as if he was living in some kind of haze or some shit.

 

Actually seeing Ian face to face again had made it so much harder to push these… feelings or whatever the fuck people called it out.

 

He didn’t know how to deal with shit, he had never had to before.

 

His plan was to get through with this competition, win, fuck Ian and hope that having him once would be enough.

 

That he would lose the interest. If that didn’t happen, god knows he was in trouble.

 

Two days later, Mickey had managed to cross three more names off of his list, and he was growing more and more confident that he was on his way to winning this thing. If he was honest, the sooner the better.

 

Not just because of this whole Ian thing, but because it was honestly becoming kind of annoying to count and plan whenever he would get laid.

 

He had to memorize the name, remember who it was, find the guy, and fuck him.

 

Essentially, in the past, he usually just went out to a bar or a club and grabbed whoever looked okay.

 

And he never thought he would say this in a million years, but it was actually becoming kind of boring.

 

It felt like a job, but as soon as the thought popped into his head, he pushed it back out.

 

This wasn’t a fucking job. It was fun.

 

It was supposed to be fun, a random thing to prove something to himself.

 

Prove to himself that he could do this.

 

He could win.

 

He could fuck these guys faster than the newest, youngest, hottest guy in town.

 

No matter how many other confusing thoughts were circling around in his brain, one thing was clear.

 

If he didn’t end up winning this thing, he had failed.

 

 

Mickey had finished the list about a week later.

 

And he was nervous as fuck.

 

For one, Ian hadn’t called him, so odds were, Mickey had won.

 

Another reason for said nervousness, was the fact that none of the guys he had fucked in the past few days had really done anything for him. 

 

Sure, he got a boner, and he could fuck them, and come.

 

But other than that… with every single thrust, a certain redhead popped into his head, and it was annoying as fuck.

 

Mickey sighed, picking up his phone.

 

He typed and erased for almost ten minutes before finally deciding on the shortest, straight to the point message he could possibly send.

 

 **Mickey:** _I win_

 

 

Mickey entered the bar, and saw that Ian was already seated on a bar stool, a bottle of beer in front of him.

 

Mickey took a deep breath and walked over to him, fishing the list out of his pocket, pushing it in front of his face.

 

Ian let out a silent chuckle as Mickey sat down next to him.

 

”So I guess you do win, huh?” Ian smiled, looking over to the older man.

 

”I always do”

 

_What the fuck was that?_

 

Ian nodded.

 

”How many you got left?” Mickey asked him then, and Ian took the paper out of his back pocket, using his hand to flatten it out.

 

”Just one”

 

”Hm” Mickey said, looking at the name. ”Julian Varsh. He was my number…”

 

Mickey looked to his own list.

 

”...Six. You’re not missing out”

 

Ian laughed, crumpling the list up and putting it back into his back pocket before turning more towards Mickey.

 

”So. You win”

 

This time there was more pressure behind the words, more meaning.

 

”So I do”

 

Ian smirked, letting his eyes wander over Mickey’s clothed chest.

 

”Your place or mine?”


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth was that he was scared.  
> So fucking scared that if he even had a small taste of Ian’s lips, he would be completely drowning in whatever weird ass feelings he already had for the jackass.

Thankfully, Mandy was out by the time Ian and Mickey made it to Mickey’s apartment.

 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Ian pushed Mickey up against the wall and started sucking on his neck.

 

Mickey just barely stopped himself from moaning, and it took every ounce of strength in his body to push him away.

 

”Hey” Mickey said, putting his palms onto Ian’s clothed chest, making sure they had some space in between them.

 

”What’s wrong?” Ian asked confused, face flushed.

 

”None of that shit. I won, right? You do as I say. Strip, go lay on the bed”

 

Ian seemed surprised, but walked into the room that Mickey had nodded towards.

 

Mickey hoped he could play this whole no kissing, keep the distance thing cool, as if he was just an asshole.

 

But the truth was that he was scared.

 

So fucking scared that if he even had a small taste of Ian’s lips, he would be completely drowning in whatever weird ass feelings he already had for the jackass.

 

Mickey would fuck him, he would leave, and they would never see each other again.

 

It would be simple, and Mickey refused to acknowledge any other possibility.

 

When Mickey entered his room, Ian was laying on his back, using his elbows to support himself, completely naked.

 

Mickey tried not to be too pleased at the fact that Ian was already sporting a semi.

 

”So, you’re gonna fuck me? Just like that? No kissing, no nothing?” Ian asked, and Mickey couldn’t quite figure out whether he disliked the idea, was disappointed, or if he was just confused.

 

”Don’t worry, Gallagher. I’ll stretch you first” Mickey said, a sarcastic hint in his voice.

 

Ian raised his eyebrows.

 

”Good. Because I don’t bottom often”

 

Mickey couldn’t say that he did either, but that was more of a power thing. He defiantly preferred bottoming, it was just that as soon as you outed yourself as a bottom, people looked at you as if you were weaker.

 

Mickey nodded curtly, and as he went around to his nightstand to grab his stuff, he tried not to think about how huge Ian’s dick was, and how amazing his would feel, pulsing inside of him.

 

Ian’s eyes followed Mickey around the room even as he threw the lube and a condom on the covers next to Ian so that he could have his hands free to take his clothes off.

 

Mickey slipped his tank top over his head, throwing it to the floor.

 

Ian bit his lip.

 

Even though Mickey wasn’t making much of a show of it, it looked so fucking hot.

 

He went for his jeans next, undoing them and pushing them to the floor.

 

When he was just in his boxers, he looked to Ian.

 

By now, they were both hard, not throbbing, leaking hard, but certainly getting there.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow, desperately wanting to give into the urge to get up on his knees and push Mickey’s boxers down himself, but he didn’t.

 

Mickey won, Mickey got to do this however he wanted.

 

And something was telling Ian, that he would love having Mickey, however he chose to give himself.

 

Mickey finally got rid of the boxers, leaving him completely bare.

 

Ian’s eyes wandered over his entire body.

 

From his jawline, to his collar bones, to his perfectly shaped v line, and down to his cock.

 

Ian was pretty sure that he licked his lips, but he wasn’t too self aware at this point.

 

Ian didn’t particularly like bottoming, but this guy was obviously a top, and he was way too hot to pass up.

 

They looked at each other for a while, occasionally making eye contact, but not saying a word. Just drinking in each others bodies.

 

”Turn around” Mickey said suddenly, voice raspy.

 

Ian’s cock started pulsing a little bit heavier at the sound, and he did as he was told, getting on all fours, practically serving his ass on a silver platter.

 

Mickey got up on the bed, and couldn’t help but run a hand over Ian’s perfect ass.

 

Ian sighed in appreciation, already thinking that maybe he could get used to being a bottom, if it was Mickey who was the top.

 

However, there thoughts still scared him, so he shut his brain off best as he could, enjoying the way Mickey was touching him.

 

Mickey rested a hand on Ian’s lower back as he reached for the lube, squeezing some out onto his finger tips and spreading it down.

 

He kept the hand on Ian’s back as he placed one finger to his tight rim, making sure he was relaxed.

 

”This okay?” Mickey asked, throwing the tough guy act out the window for now.

 

Maybe it was because he knew it could be scary to bottom when you hadn’t done it in a while, or maybe his sort of half feelings for this guy were seeping through, either way, he wanted Ian to be comfortable.

 

”Yes” Ian sighed finally, and dipped his head right as Mickey pushed the first finger into his hole.

 

Ian groaned at the feeling, pushing back against Mickey, showing him how much he appreciated it.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but smirk at what a needy bottom Ian was turning out to be.

 

His inner walls were clenching around Mickey’s finger, and he tried not to think about how amazing it would feel once it was his cock in there.

 

If he did that, there was a very good chance he wouldn’t be able to last that long.

 

Mickey pulled the finger out, and then slowly slid it in again, dragging a ragged moan out of Ian.

 

”Feel good?”

 

The question was out of Mickey’s mouth before he could think it through.

 

Fuck, maybe acting as if this meant nothing was gonna be harder than he had imagined.

 

Ian only hummed in response, once again pressing back against Mickey’s finger.

 

Mickey slowly worked another finger in, making sure Ian would be able to take Mickey’s cock without much pain.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed, and started meeting Mickey on every single movement.

 

The only sounds in the room were Ian’s soft noises and the _slick slick slick_ of Mickey finger fucking him.

 

Mickey was getting so hard it was almost painful, but he knew it would make the feeling of sinking into Ian so much better.

 

He took his other hand from Ian’s lower back to his hip, stilling his movements so that he could scissor his fingers to really stretch Ian out.

 

”That feels so fucking good” Ian sighed, his voice raspy with pleasure.

 

”Hm. This is nothing” Mickey whispered back before he could stop himself, and Ian let out a moan at the words.

 

In just a few minutes, this had gone from _’I won our childish bet, so I get to fuck you however the fuck I want’_ to _’Let’s have sex’_ and in Mickey’s world, there was a huge difference between the two.

 

”Can you take another one?” Mickey asked.

 

He knew it was a stupid question, being that his cock was way thicker than three fingers, but he still needed to make sure that Ian was comfortable with it.

 

”Yeah” Ian sighed, and Mickey drizzled some more lube onto his fingers before working the third one in, next to the previous two.

 

Ian let out a low groan, and started meeting Mickey’s movements again, dipping his head in pleasure.

 

Mickey moved his other hand to Ian’s ass, starting to knead it, mostly for his own part, though the action made Ian moan even louder than he had before.

 

Mickey usually told his bottoms to shut up whenever they were being too loud, but for some reason, with Ian, he didn’t mind it so much.

 

Mickey kept massaging Ian’s ass as he curled his fingers inside of him, making Ian’s arms collapse as the pleasure became too much to hold himself up.

 

”Fuck” He cursed into Mickey’s pillow, and pushed back against his hands.

 

Mickey tried not to think too much about how beautiful he looked, laying on the bed, ass up in the air, almost shaking with pleasure.

 

”You ready?” Mickey asked, barely recognizing his own voice.

 

”Yes” Ian breathed, and Mickey let go of Ian’s ass with a last squeeze, and then easing his fingers out, wiping them on the covers.

 

Ian looked like he wanted to collapse completely, but he kept himself up as Mickey rolled a condom onto his cock, and then slicked himself up with some more lube.

 

He held onto Ian’s hip with one of his hands, and placed the other one flat on his lower back as he put the tip of his dick to Ian’s stretched hole.

 

”How do you want it?” Mickey asked lowly, teasing the bottom by easing just the very tip of his cock in, and then pulling out again.

 

Ian groaned at the feeling.

 

”Hard. Please. So fucking hard” Ian rasped.

 

Mickey placed both of his hands on Ian’s hips, making sure he had a good grip, and then he sank into him.

 

Slowly, to make sure they both had some time to adjust.

 

Ian moaned uncontrollably into the pillow, and Mickey leaned his head back, panting at the feeling of finally being inside of Ian.

 

Ian’s inner walls pulsed around his dick, and he had to will himself not to come right then and there.

 

”Fuck” Mickey said, kneading Ian’s hips harshly.

 

”You fill me up so fucking good” Ian mumbled, and Mickey ran a hand over Ian’s ass and then back to his hip, letting him know that he appreciated the words.

 

He pulled out, just as slow as he had entered, and then thrusted back in. Hard.

 

Ian had to bite the pillow to keep from screaming too loudly.

 

And Mickey had to look anywhere but Ian’s ass.

 

Because watching how beautifully his body was swallowing Mickey’s dick would have him coming within seconds.

 

Mickey started thrusting his hips, not too fast, but every single time he entered Ian, it was hard, and it made Ian all but howl, as he struggled to keep on his knees.

 

He fisted the covers as Mickey kept fucking into him, and it didn’t take long before he found his prostate, rubbing up against it with every single thrust.

 

”Fuck” Mickey cursed when he looked down at Ian, who was meeting Mickey’s movements, making every thrust much more powerful.

 

”Come here” Mickey mumbled, wrapping an arm around Ian’s body, pulling him upwards, his back against Mickey’s front, leaning his head on Mickey’s right shoulder.

 

”So fucking good” Ian sighed, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he reached an arm back, grabbing onto Mickey’s ass.

 

”Oh, fuck” Mickey yelled at the feeling, growing closer and closer to the edge.

 

He moved his hand from Ian’s torso to grab onto his cock, jerking it a few times, giving him the help he needed to come.

 

”Please kiss me” Ian begged, barely aware of his own words at this point.

 

Mickey refused to kiss him on the mouth, but as they simultaneously toppled over the edge together, Mickey was sucking a hickey into Ian’s jawline.

 

It seemed to be good enough for now.


	5. Lingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”The fuck’s with you and kissing? One time thing. I won. I fucked you. We’re done. Get out. Simple enough?”

Mickey’s not fully awake from his post fuck nap yet, but his body is still very aware of the mouth on his cock.

 

He whines slightly in his sleep, his hips bucking up to meet the heat of Ian’s mouth.

 

His eyes blink open, and he realizes that he’s an idiot for not throwing the guy out on his ass as soon as they were done.

 

No, he wanted to take a nap, and stupidly, Mickey had let him, if only because they both were one hundred and ten percent fucked out, completely unable to move even an inch.

 

It didn’t matter now, though, because all Mickey could feel was the pleasure of Ian deep throating his cock, giving him the fucking blow job of his life.

 

Mickey leaned his head back into the pillow, screwing his eyes shut as he kept lifting his hips, meeting Ian’s movements.

 

”Fuck” He sighed, and it was impossible to keep it in.

 

Gallagher was fucking skilled with that tongue.

 

He kept bobbing his head at a fast pace, swirling his tongue around the tip whenever he managed.

 

Mickey just laid there, taking it, biting his lip to hard it was bleeding.

 

He placed his hand on Ian’s head, fingers tugging on the red strands.

 

Ian moaned at the feeling, the vibrations going straight to Mickey’s cock, and it would have pushed him over the edge if it wasn’t for Ian putting pressure on the base of his dick, stopping it.

 

”What the fuck?” Mickey sighed, throwing his head back, trying to recover from his almost release.

 

Ian pushed the covers off of himself and crawled up the bed, straddling Mickey’s torso, dipping his head to whisper into his ear.

 

”Wanna ride you” Mickey couldn’t help but smirk at the idea.

 

A part of him wanted to flip them around and ride Ian instead, but seeing Ian impale himself on his cock didn’t sound so bad either.

 

”Get to it then” Mickey raised an eyebrow, and Ian’s eyes flickered down to Mickey’s lips, but thankfully it didn’t go further than that before he reached over to the nightstand where he had seen Mickey get the stuff from before.

 

Mickey leaned his head back, closing his eyes as moved down to Mickey’s thighs and rolled the condom onto his hard cock.

 

Once Mickey was prepared with lube, Ian moved up again, positioning Mickey’s cock against his still stretched hole.

 

Mickey placed his hands onto Ian’s hips without thinking much of it, and Ian bit his lip, putting his palms flat against Mickey’s chest.

 

Their eyes connected right as Ian sank down onto Mickey.

 

Right then and there, the eye contact was over because they both screwed their eyes shut in pleasure, soaking in the hot, pulsing sensation taking over their entire bodies.

 

Ian sighed once he was fully seated, trying to get used to this feeling.

 

Mickey started making small circles with his thumbs on Ian’s hips and it almost scared him how naturally it came, being connected like this.

 

Ian kept his head leaned back as he lifted himself.

 

Mickey bit his lip, eyes open now, taking in how amazing Ian looked on top of him, chest flushed as he fucked himself on his cock.

 

He was more than thankful that Ian wasn’t looking back at him, because it gave him an opportunity to soak all of this in before he would force himself to burst his own bubble.

 

Ian sighed, his hands running up and down Mickey’s chest as he kept riding him.

 

He didn’t do it so slow that Mickey was uncomfortable with it, but it also wasn’t near as fast and brutal as it had been the last time.

 

Now Ian was in control, and Mickey had a slight feeling in his stomach, telling him that Ian wouldn’t want this to be a one time thing, and the worst part was that Mickey wasn’t sure whether Ian was alone in that or not.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed, clenching his muscles around Mickey as they both got closer and closer to the edge.

 

He opened his eyes, tilting his head down, and their eyes connected again, as Ian kept moving.

 

Mickey could take it for all of two seconds before he sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around Ian’s waist, practically bouncing him on his lap.

 

Ian immediately accepted the slightly new position, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s neck, forcing him to bury his head in the crook of Ian’s neck, not that he minded.

 

They came simultaneously, Mickey’s name on Ian’s lips as Mickey breathed in Ian’s scent, sucking another hickey into the skin behind his ear lobe.

 

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each others arms for a while, neither of them really comprehending how normal it felt.

 

How natural.

 

Finally, Ian lifted his head and they looked each other in the eye, not saying a word.

 

Mickey saw Ian’s intention clear on his face and before he could even inch slightly closer, he turned his cheek.

 

Ian nodded to himself, running a hand through Mickey’s damp hair before easing off of his dick with a wince, collapsing on the other side of the bed.

 

Mickey sighed, getting up and grabbing a pair of clean underwear from the drawer before heading to the shower, hoping that Ian would take the hint and get the fuck out of there.

 

He turned the shower almost as cold as it would go before he stepped in, biting his tongue as to not scream as the ice cold water hit him.

 

Mickey didn’t know what the fuck was going on with him.

 

The plan had been simple.

 

Fuck the ten guys first, and then fuck his prize - Ian.

 

Once he had done that, Ian would walk out of his apartment and they were never to see each other again.

 

Not more than a glimpse from across the club at least.

 

So why the fuck didn’t this feel like any other random, meaningless one night stand?

 

Why didn’t this feel like any of the other ten guys he had fucked in this game?

 

Why instead of standing here under the freezing water, did he wanna head back into the room and snuggle up next to Ian and kiss him on the lips?

 

It didn’t make any sense.

 

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

 

Fuck, it had barely been a month since he had first seen the guy in that club.

 

No matter what sort of weird feelings Mickey felt like he might be having now, he wouldn’t do anything about it.

 

They would pass, and within a month, Mickey would be back to his old ways, wondering how the fuck he had even seen Ian as anything special.

 

That had to be the truth.

 

Mickey closed his eyes, turning the knob more, making the water even more freezing.

 

Maybe it would be able to drown out some of the throbbing heat still lingering in his stomach from being so close to Ian.

 

Mickey turned the water off almost ten minutes later, stepping out of the shower and pulling his boxers on, not bothering with a towel.

 

When Mickey returned to his bedroom, he was fully expecting an empty bed, but instead, the redhead was sprawled out on top of the covers, eyes closed as his right hand lazily pumped his dick.

 

Mickey internally cursed his dick for immediately responding, and then cleared his throat.

 

”The fuck are you still doing here?”

 

Mickey had expected Ian to jump, let go of his dick and maybe even get dressed, but of course not.

 

He just opened his eyes, making eye contact with Mickey as a smirk took over his face, his hand still very much jerking his cock.

 

”Oh, you wanted me to go?” Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Obviously” Mickey cursed, wishing that he could cover up his raging boner without it being too obvious, but for now all he could do was stand there with his arms crossed over his chest, and of course, Ian noticed it.

 

Ian hummed, swiping the thumb over the tip of his dick.

 

”You sure you don’t wanna come over here and finish me off first?”

 

Even more blood rushed to Mickey’s cock at that, and he swallowed, trying to stop himself, but his feet moved anyway.

 

Ian seemed pleased as he moved closer to the edge of the bed, sitting up.

 

Mickey got down on his knees between Ian’s naked thighs, trying not to think too hard about what he was about to do.

 

Getting your cock sucked was one thing.

 

Actually putting your own pleasure second to please someone else, that was another.

 

And yet, Mickey thirsted to have Ian’s cock in his mouth. Ian leaned his head back and let out a small moan as Mickey wrapped a hand around him, gathering some precome and sliding it down to make Ian’s cock more slick.

 

He kept jerking Ian off slowly, soon lifting his head to look up at him.

 

Ian was looking back, face flushed and pupils blown.

 

Mickey still found the eye contact uncomfortable, so he looked down to Ian’s cock again, stopping his movements to lick a stripe alone the underside, making Ian groan out loud and place a hand in Mickey’s wet hair.

 

It gave Mickey some confidence, and he finally wrapped his lips around Ian, bobbing his head slightly.

 

Ian’s grip on Mickey’s hair got tighter, and he soon started lifting his hips up to meet his mouth.

 

Mickey fought his gag reflex and managed to take Ian’s dick almost all the way down.

 

Ian had been pretty fucking close before Mickey had entered the room, so it didn’t take long at all before he was spilling down Mickey’s throat. 

 

Mickey kept his mouth on Ian’s cock until he was finished, and then he pulled off, swallowing his load all the while not spilling a single drop.

 

”You’re fucking good at that” Ian breathed, running a hand through his hair which was now greasy with sweat.

 

”Yeah, whatever. Time to get the fuck out” Mickey said, standing up and throwing Ian’s clothes at him.

 

Ian sighed, but didn’t fight it.

 

Once he was dressed, Mickey followed him out into the living room.

 

Ian had finally had enough of toeing around the subject, so he pushed Mickey up against the front door, their faces ending up a little bit closer than he had intended.

 

”The fuck are you doing, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, attempting to make his voice heavy, but all he could really focus on was Ian’s green eyes, burrowing into his.

 

”This is it?” Ian asked. ”Hours of mind blowing sex, and you’re just gonna throw me out? We’re never gonna see each other again?”

 

Mickey stared back at him.

 

”You’re such a fucking child” He spat, and Ian raised an eyebrow.

 

”The least you can do is kiss me then, huh?” Ian said, ignoring Mickey’s comment.

 

Mickey pushed Ian off of him, making him stumble a little.

 

”The fuck’s with you and kissing? One time thing. I won. I fucked you. We’re done. Get out. Simple enough?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey for a second, before finally nodding.

 

”Alright then”

 

And then he was gone, the door slamming behind him.

 

Mickey sighed, running a hand over his face before looking down at his obviously begging erection.

 

”Fuck” He sighed to himself, heading to take another cold shower.


	6. Oh, You Make Me Feel So Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way his entire body had seemed to catch on fire with every touch.
> 
> The way his brain went completely fuzzy, but one face was always clear. 
> 
> Fuck. 
> 
> No. There was definitely no way out of this.

Said shower consists of Mickey standing under the freezing water, biting his lip until it bleeds just so that he won’t scream at the way his body is reacting to it.

 

What the fuck was that? Mickey was never ever one to go for another round with a random trick, much less take a nap in between.

 

With them.

 

In the same fucking bed.

 

And that blow job.

 

Mickey might have been able to forgive himself if it had been Ian on his knees for him and not the other way around, but it hadn’t been.

 

Mickey had walked over to the bed, gone down on his knees - which was not very comfortable, by the way - and swallowed Ian’s cock.

 

”Fuck” Mickey cursed, punching the shower wall.

 

As soon as he thought about the way that Ian’s cock had felt inside his mouth, how good his ass had felt clenched around his cock, he fought not to get an erection, even in this freezing shower.

 

Ian Gallagher had to be something fucking else, but Mickey wasn’t quite ready to deal with it yet.

 

He sighed and got out of the shower without actually getting any cleaning done.

 

Mickey pulled on a pair of boxers along with a t shirt, and then went out into the living room to grab his phone.

 

 **Mickey:** _Where you at?_

 

 **Mandy:** _I was home about an hour ago but there was a lot of moaning going on so I left again_

 

 **Mandy:** _Safe now?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Yep_

 

 **Mandy:** _Be home soon_

 

Mickey sighed to himself and put the phone away.

 

He snapped the television on while contemplating whether telling Mandy everything would be good or bad.

 

Sometimes she could be helpful with girly shit like this, and other times she would just tease him and be all kinds of annoying.

 

Mickey didn’t know how she would react if he did, but in the end, he had been trying to deal with this on his own, and he was getting nowhere.

 

So the way he saw it, he had two options; Tell Mandy and hope she would take it seriously and actually give some sisterly advice; Or tell her nothing and keep his mind spinning in the same circle over and over again.

 

Neither seemed like a very good option right now, but for some reason, as soon as his sister entered the apartment, the words were out of his mouth.

 

”Mands, I need your fucking help with something”

 

Mickey kept his eyes fixed on the television screen, his shoulders tense, so Mandy knew that asking her about whatever was bothering him, wasn’t very comfortable, and that it hadn’t been his first choice.

 

For a second she thought about dropping some joke or sarcastic comment, but she decided against it.

 

Mickey would probably be pissed at her for a very long time, and while they had ”hated” each other growing up, as they had gotten older, she had learned to avoid fighting with her brother.

 

It just took up way too much time.

 

Especially when they were cramped up together in a small apartment.

 

”What’s up?” She sighed, sitting down next to him on the couch.

 

Mickey thumbed his bottom lip, and after twenty six years, she knew her brothers tells all too well, so she gave him some time to push past the nervousness.

 

”I think…” Mickey took a deep breath and tried again. ”I think I really fucking like him”

 

”Who?” Mandy asked automatically, and Mickey turned to her, raising his brows. ”Oh. Ian?”

 

Mickey nodded just enough for her to see it.

 

”Well. We already knew that, didn’t we?”

 

”What?” Mickey asked surprised, and Mandy just chuckled.

 

”You like Ian. I already knew that”

 

At her brother’s still very much confused facial expression, she rolled her eyes.

 

”Didn’t we just talk about this the other day?” She asked, but he didn’t answer. ”Look, it doesn’t matter. The point is that you can’t fucking lie to me. I have never seen you act up this much over somebody. No way he can just be a trick, and maybe that’s a good thing. I mean - ”

 

”No! It is not a fucking good thing, Mands!” Mickey groaned, burying his head in his hands, and Mandy furrowed her brows.

 

”You said you would go out on a date when this whole thing was over. It’s over, Mick. Why is it a bad thing if it’s Ian you go on that date with?”

 

”It just…” Mickey started. ”This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to win, fuck him and then go back to doing whatever the fuck I used to do”

 

”Being a twenty eight year old seventeen year old?” Mandy saw her chance to get in her by hourly shot, and got a middle finger in return. ”Look” She begun, in a more serious tone. ”I get that you’re scared - ”

 

”I’m not fucking - ”

 

”I’m gonna stop you right there” Mandy cut her brother off. ”You’re scared. Because this is new. Having feelings for someone”

 

She had fully expected him to protest again, but he didn’t, so she continued trying to talk some sense into Mickey.

 

”But that doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing. It might be a great thing”

 

”Doubt it” Mickey muttered, and Mandy just barely resisted the urge to wack him on the back of the head.

 

”I’m exhausted, so I’m just gonna say this once. Listen”

 

Mandy waited until her brother turned slightly towards her, making it clear that he was paying attention.

 

”I know you. You like this guy. A lot. And if you don’t do something about it, you’re always gonna regret it. You’re gonna be asking yourself what if and all that cliche bullshit. Don’t do that to yourself. And frankly, you’ve already fucked, and from what I can tell; what you feel for this dude is a hell of a lot more than a random crush”

 

With those words, she stood up, walking into her room to get some sleep, leaving Mickey on the couch to think over his sisters words.

 

It was very possible that she was right, that whatever the fuck Mickey was beginning to feel for Ian was more than a crush that would be gone in a month.

 

Whether or not he liked to think about it or acknowledge it much, he wasn’t eighteen anymore.

 

He was twenty eight.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to try something other than meaningless hookups.

 

Still, a small, just a tiny part of him, got stuck on the fact that Ian was twenty one.

 

He had his whole fucking life ahead of him, his prime party years.

 

Despite the fact that having these thoughts make Mickey feel as if he was eighty, it felt wrong to date someone that young.

 

Not because he would feel like he was too old for Ian in the sense that it was creepy, not at all, but because Ian shouldn't be dating anybody.

 

To take those years away would feel wrong.

 

Nineteen to now had been the best years of Mickey’s life.

 

Ian should have that.

 

Alas, he did the best to shake the thoughts out of his head and pulled a blanket over him, too tired to head back to his actual bed.

 

The bed he and Ian had fucked in not even two hours ago.

 

 

Waking up, his mind didn’t feel any less cloudy.

 

Mickey felt as if he was walking in a gray haze of confusion the entire morning.

 

He barely noticed when Mandy yelled goodbye and left for work.

 

All he could focus on was one thing.

 

Or really a million things.

 

Lips.

 

Muscles.

 

Eyes.

 

The warm feeling Mickey had had in his chest for the entire day yesterday.

 

However, they all added up to one thing.

 

_Ian._

 

Mickey sighed, falling backwards onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

There really was no way out of this, was there?

 

The feeling he got in his stomach whenever Ian popped into his head.

 

The way his entire body had seemed to catch on fire with every touch.

 

The way his brain went completely fuzzy, but one face was always clear.

 

Fuck.

 

No.

 

There was definitely no way out of this.

 

Before Mickey could over think it, he grabbed a hold of his phone and typed a quick, simple message.

 

 **Mickey:** _You busy?_

 

 **Ian:** _Not really_

 

 **Ian:** _Why?_

 

 **Mickey:** _You wanna come over?_

 

 **Ian:** _So you can fuck me?_

 

 **Ian:** _Thanks. Got better things to do_

 

 **Mickey:** _Fucking liar_

 

 **Mickey:** _You pissed?_

 

 **Ian:** _No shit_

 

 **Mickey:** _This because I wouldn’t kiss you?_

 

**Ian:** _Just forget it_

 

**Ian:** _It’s fine_

 

 **Mickey:** _Obviously it’s not_

 

 **Mickey:** _Look, man. Just come over_

 

 **Mickey:** _I’ll order a pizza_

 

 **Ian:** _Why the fuck should I?_

 

 **Mickey:** _You’re turning down a blow job and pizza?_

 

 **Ian:** _Wait, blow job?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Course_

 

 **Ian:** _Why you wanna be all fucking buddy buddy now, huh?_

 

 **Ian:** _You fucked me. We’re done_

 

 **Ian:** _Remember?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Shouldn’t have said that shit_

 

 **Ian:** _Are you apologizing?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Maybe_

 

 **Mickey:** _Just fucking come over, Gallagher_

 

 **Ian:** _?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Huh?_

 

 **Ian:** _Magic word?_

 

 **Mickey:** _What are you 8?_

 

**Ian:** _Alright. See you around_

 

 **Mickey:** _Ugh_

 

 **Mickey:** _Please?_

 

 **Ian:** _Be right there_


	7. Arrow Straight Into The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a hundredth of a second, Mickey thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have this every day.
> 
> To come home to someone, to have some kind of security.
> 
> To kiss his lips.

Of course, as soon as Mickey put his phone down, he started freaking out again.

 

Well, not as much freaking out as questioning himself.

 

Which led to him having a mild freak out.

 

Mickey had literally just asked Ian to come over to have pizza and get a blow job.

 

Granted Mickey would most likely get something in return, but that wasn’t the point.

 

The point was that Mickey did not fuck someone twice, much less at two separate times.

 

Whatever he felt like he may be feeling right now, what if it was just one of those things?

 

What if it would pass as soon as it had appeared?

 

What if Mickey was breaking his rules for someone he wouldn’t even remember in six months?

 

There was a small voice in the back of his head laughing at the thought.

 

Laughing at the fact that he thought it could be over and done with that easy.

 

Laughing at the fact that he thought that this could be a small thing.

 

Something worthless. Because it wasn’t.

 

What he felt when he was with Ian, it was… something he would never know how to describe.

 

It was powerful as fuck, and it was strange, and like nothing he had ever felt before.

 

Something that wouldn’t be half as special if he had.

 

And a small part of him, just a tiny, tiny part of him - knew that he wouldn’t.

 

Knew that this was it.

 

That _Ian_ was it.

 

However, of course he pushed those thoughts out of his head.

 

Tonight was about pizza and beer and getting off.

 

Any girly fucking twilight shit could be saved for another day.

 

Or rather never.

 

If Mickey never had to deal with thinking about Ian being… whatever ever again, he would be fine.

 

But of course, he knew that that wouldn’t be the case.

 

There was a knock on his door right when he hung up the phone after ordering the pizza.

 

Why he took a deep breath like some high school chick, he would never know, but he did.

 

And then he answered it.

 

”Hey” Ian said, as if it was nothing.

 

As if Mickey hadn’t just gone through hours and hours of talking himself in and out of this.

 

Beer and pizza. And blowjobs.

 

It shouldn’t be a big deal.

 

It wasn’t a big deal.

 

And it would never have had the possibility to become a big deal.

 

With anybody but Ian.

 

”Hey” Mickey forced himself to croak out, but hoped his voice sounded slightly more normal than he, himself had thought.

 

Ian stepped inside of the apartment, and Mickey closed the door behind them, walking in after him.

 

”I ordered a pizza. Should be here soon” Mickey said just as Ian sat down on the couch.

 

He nodded, and Mickey sat down at the other end, reaching for the remote to turn the television on.

 

The air wasn’t nearly as tense as Mickey had been afraid it would be. It felt… normal. Natural.

 

To just be like this.

 

”Yo, what do you wanna watch? Think there was some slasher movie on somewhere”

 

”Sounds good” Ian said while sighing.

 

But it didn’t sound like he was bored, or annoyed. It was more like someone who was coming home after a long day.

 

Someone who finally relaxed.

 

Mickey told himself he didn’t have the exact same feeling running throughout his veins, and he found the movie before putting the remote aside, leaning back into the couch.

 

They stayed like that, eyes fixed on the screen but their thoughts were anywhere but.

 

Mickey slowly turned his head to get a look at Ian.

 

His face was slightly colored by the light coming from the television.

 

His jawline was so sharp Mickey would bet anything that you could use it as a murder weapon.

 

His hair was on top of his head, slicked back, but not with any type of grease, it just looked like he had run his hands through it a few times, and it decided to stay that way, save for a couple of pieces falling down over his forehead and temple. 

 

Mickey was scared.

 

Terrified, even.

 

That he was capable of feeling these things.

 

Of feeling… some kind of affection other than sexual attraction to somebody.

 

For a hundredth of a second, Mickey thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have this every day.

 

To come home to someone, to have some kind of security.

 

To kiss his lips.

 

Alas, these thought freaked him the fuck out as always, so he did his best to forget about it.

 

That was until he realized he hadn’t been quick enough to turn his attention back to the television screen, so now Ian was staring right back into his eyes.

 

Mickey opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out, so he closed it again, swallowing.

 

They searched each other’s eyes, trying desperately to find a way into the other man’s thoughts.

 

”Can I ask you something?” Ian asked suddenly, and Mickey nodded without thinking first. Ian shuffled closer to Mickey on the couch, turning his body to the side and putting an arm over the back of the couch.

 

Mickey wasn’t quite comfortable with being this close, but he didn’t move away.

 

He couldn’t - not now.

 

He'd never forgive himself for acting like such a pussy. 

 

”Why don’t you kiss people?” Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”The fuck is with you and kissing, huh?” He asked Ian for the second time.

 

”I’m sorry!” Ian almost chuckled and the tension in the air had eased up for now. ”It’s just… weird”

 

”It’s not weird” Mickey protested, letting out a chuckle of his own. ”It’s just so fucking personal. Girly. Why the fuck should I do that shit?”

 

”Fucking someone isn’t personal?” Ian asked, ignoring the rest of Mickey’s words for now.

 

”Fuck you, man” Mickey snorted, wanting to finish this conversation as quickly as possible.

 

Ian hummed, inching closer to Mickey, if only to see how far he could push him.

 

”Later”

 

The tension was immediately back in the room, but it was a different kind.

 

The previous tension had been slightly awkward mixed with sexual frustration.

 

This was pure sex. Teasing.

 

”Yeah?” Mickey asked, his voice lower than he had ever remembered it being. ”You want that?”

 

”Mhm” Ian said, inching even closer, and for some reason, Mickey didn’t back away. ”Wanna ride you again” He moved even closer. ”So fucking good”

 

Mickey was just about to answer.

 

Or press their lips together.

 

Or do something, anything, but a knock on the door completely tore them out of them moment.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed once they were on opposite ends of the couch again. ”I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

 

”It’s fine” Mickey assured him and stood up, going to the front door.

 

Because it was. It was fine.

 

In fact, if the pizza hadn’t showed up just now, Mickey would most likely be sitting on Ian’s lap, tongue in his mouth, grinding their crotches together, teasing the fuck out of both of them.

 

The worst part?

 

He probably wouldn’t even regret it afterwards.

 

As soon as Mickey had paid for the food, he closed the door and took a deep breath before walking into the living room again, placing the pizza onto the table before sitting down next to Ian again, this time a little bit closer.

 

They didn’t say much.

 

They sat there, eating pizza, watching some random slasher movie and trying to ignore the obvious fire starting up in their stomachs whenever their arms would accidentally brush.

 

It felt more like they were two awkward sixteen year olds than two adults, but for some reason, Mickey didn’t mind.

 

In fact, it was kind of… nice. He had never had that when he was younger.

 

The kind of awkward first date but not really thing.

 

Once the pizza was gone, and there were more than a few empty beet bottles standing on the table in front of them, Ian reached for the remote, muting the television.

 

”Hey, what the - ” Mickey was cut off by Ian pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, latching his lips onto his jawline, because apparently some kind of kissing was necessary for this guy.

 

Mickey couldn’t say he minded, though.

 

Not at all.

 

He placed a hand on Ian’s lower back, dipping into his pants, and the other one on the back of his head, encouraging him to keep going.

 

Mickey got lost in the way Ian felt on top of him.

 

The comfortable weight on his stomach, the way his hands slid up and down his chest, dipping inside of his shirt.

 

The way his lips felt so fucking good, marking him up.

 

Finally, Mickey couldn’t take it.

 

”Fuck, come here” He said, prying Ian’s head out of the crook of his neck, smashing their lips together in a dirty, sloppy, perfect kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be much plot coming in the last few chapters. This was never a serious like really planned out fic, I just wrote it one day and I'm having fun with it. I hope you guys still like it :)
> 
> I love every single one of you!
> 
> (Chapter title from Jana Kramer's Boomerang. Not that anyone cares)


	8. Lick It Off My Lips Like You Needed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, they fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms, and Mickey couldn’t even beat himself up for it.

They both sighed into the kiss, forgetting about everything and anything else for a second.

 

Ian moved his hand to Mickey’s jaw, holding it tenderly as they explored each others mouths with their tongues.

 

Mickey had never done this before.

 

Sure, he had kissed a couple of people, but never because he wanted to.

 

He never saw the point.

 

Until Ian.

 

Until now.

 

This felt so much more intimate than sex, and Mickey realized that he had craved it all along.

 

He craved tasting Ian, feeling his lips on his.

 

His strong and sure tongue in his mouth, knowing exactly what to do.

 

How to make Mickey moan when their crotches weren’t even really touching.

 

Ian deepened the kiss even more, wanting to be even closer to Mickey, to feel that special fire in his stomach grow even bigger than it already was.

 

Mickey lifted his hips, pushing their clothed crotches together.

 

Ian pulled away, sucking on Mickey’s bottom lip before going in for more.

 

They both got completely lost in each other, Mickey slipping a hand into Ian’s pants, playfully squeezing his ass, dragging a low groan out of him.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian sighed into Mickey’s mouth before resuming the kiss. ”Bedroom or here?”

 

Mickey thought about it for a second, a part of him wanted to just give into his urges.

 

Have it here and now, as fast as possible.

 

Ask Ian to ride him.

 

Another part, though, a bigger part felt like he was ready.

 

To say what he had been hiding - if it was even a big enough deal to call it that - since he and Ian had met.

 

Kissing was so fucking amazing, Mickey was almost scared he would never be able to stop.

 

And so this couldn’t be scary either.

 

”Bedroom” Mickey mumbled, deciding to take it one step at a time.

 

Ian somehow stood up and lifted Mickey with him, forcing him to wrap his legs around Ian’s waist, lips staying locked together as Ian got them into Mickey’s room.

 

Ian managed to kick the door closed before laying Mickey down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

 

Mickey placed a hand on the back of Ian’s neck, deepening the kiss even more.

 

Ian pulled away soon, dragging a whine out of Mickey that made him chuckle.

 

As soon as their shirts were off, Ian lowered his body again, capturing Mickey’s lips between his own.

 

He ran a hand down Mickey’s torso, dipping into his pants, palming his cock through his boxers.

 

”Fuck” Mickey breathed into Ian’s mouth without really meaning to.

 

Ian pulled away and hummed in agreement, quickly getting rid of his own pants before placing his lips onto Mickey’s collar bone.

 

He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses down to Mickey’s chest, swirling his tongue around his nipple, making Mickey bite his lip to keep from making too much noise.

 

Ian kept going until he was at Mickey’s boxers, tugging playfully at the waistband with his teeth.

 

”Fuck, man just get to it” Mickey sighed, placing both of his hands into the red hair. ”I don’t know how fucking much more I can take”

 

Ian looked up at him, smirking before pulling the boxers down and off of Mickey, leaving him completely bare.

 

He threw the piece of clothing to the other side of the room, resisting the urge to just go back a couple of steps to admire this beautiful man in front of him.

 

Instead a eased down the bed, laying more comfortably with his head perfectly positioned by Mickey’s cock.

 

”You want me to suck you off, Mick?” Ian asked, placing a kiss to his inner thigh.

 

”Fuck yes” Mickey sighed.

 

”Mickey” Ian said in a warning tone, biting the skin he had just kissed slightly.

 

”Oh, fuck. Please”

 

That was all Ian wanted to hear.

 

He took Mickey into his mouth, not starting off slowly but immediately bobbing his head at a medium pace.

 

Mickey’s hands had at some point relaxed and fallen to Ian’s shoulders, but now they were back in the hair, tugging on it, dragging low moans out of Ian.

 

Mickey leaned his head back into the pillow, unable to stop the moans and groans from falling from his lips blended with Ian’s name over and over again.

 

”You’re - fuck - you’re so fucking good at that” He mumbled, managing to tilt his head down enough to see Ian between his legs, giving him his all, taking Mickey’s entire cock into his mouth and down his throat over and over again.

 

Ian hummed, letting Mickey know he appreciated the praise.

 

Only the vibrations went straight into Mickey’s cock, and he had to tug Ian off of him.

 

”Stop, stop. Fuck. I’m gonna blow”

 

Ian lazily wiped his chin free of precome and saliva and then crawled back up the bed, covering Mickey’s lips with his own.

 

Mickey immediately accepted the kiss, wrapping Ian up in his arms.

 

”What do you want?” Ian asked into Mickey’s mouth. ”You want me to ride you? Fuck myself on your perfect cock?”

 

As fucking tempting as that sounded, Mickey knew exactly what he wanted.

 

And it didn’t involve his dick going into Ian’s ass at all.

 

Mickey kissed Ian once more, and then pulled away just enough to be able to talk.

 

”Nah. I only topped you because... eh, you know. I actually… I don’t really prefer topping. So I figured maybe we could…” Mickey trailed off, raising his eyebrows, praying to god Ian would connect the dots.

 

Mickey was usually never shy about asking to bottom, or fucking at all for that matter.

 

However, he had never done it with someone he actually liked before.

 

So maybe that was a reason why he felt nervous.

 

”You’re a bottom?” Ian snorted, and Mickey nodded, frowning when Ian buried his head in his neck, full on laughing.

 

”Yo, man. The fuck’s the matter with you? You’re kinda spoiling the whole fucking mood right now” Mickey said, trying to cover up his embarrassment with hostility.

 

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Ian said, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s jawline before lifting his head. ”It’s just… I’m so not a bottom. I just do that with you, ’cause I thought you were like a complete gold star top”

 

”Are you fucking shitting me?” Mickey asked, unamused, and Ian shook his head. ”You could have been fucking me this whole time?”

 

Ian shrugged, best as he could while he was still perched on top of Mickey.

 

”Fuck, come here” Mickey sighed, placing a hand on the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Their lips stayed locked together as Ian reached down, pulling his own boxers off of him, throwing them aside.

 

Mickey blindly reached a hand down between them, wrapping a hand around Ian’s cock, jerking it lazily.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed into Mickey’s mouth. ”You want it like this?” Ian asked then, grinding down slightly to create some friction between them.

 

A part of Mickey knew that fucking Ian face to face - or rather have Ian fuck him face to face - would not in any way minimize his already growing feelings for the man, and if this whole situation had happened a couple of years ago, his thoughts may not have gone further than that.

 

Maybe he would have turned around, had Ian fuck him from behind and be done with it.

 

However, this wasn’t a couple of years ago.

 

And Mickey knew that it didn’t matter what fucking position they used now.

 

He was already fucking gone for Ian, so there was only one real answer.

 

”Yes. Fuck. Just like this”

 

Ian seemed pleased with that answer, a smile stuck on his lips as he lowered his head to give Mickey another kiss before reaching over to the nightstand, pulling out the lube and a condom.

 

He prepared a couple of his fingers, and then laid back down on top of Mickey, who spread his legs to give Ian better access.

 

”You’re so fucking hot like this” Ian whispered, placing his lips against Mickey’s jawline, circling his rim with a finger, teasing him.

 

”Fuck” Mickey hiccuped when he started working it inside of him.

 

”You good?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded even though Ian’s head was practically buried in his neck still.

 

”Yes, fuck. More”

 

Ian lifted his head, capturing Mickey’s lips between his own right as he worked the second finger in, making sure to be careful.

 

Mickey bit Ian’s bottom lip, dragging a low moan out of the redhead. Ian started scissoring his fingers slightly, stretching Mickey out, getting him ready for his cock.

 

”I’m good” Mickey said soon. ”Get the fuck in me, Gallagher”

 

Ian hummed, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the covers right next to Mickey’s hip.

 

Once Ian had rolled on the condom and slicked himself up, he climbed back on top of Mickey, who wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist, pulling them close together.

 

Ian put his lips against Mickey’s again, feeling as if he couldn’t get enough of that taste.

 

That feeling.

 

Maybe he never would.

 

Mickey locked his ankles together right as Ian sank into him, slowly but surely.

 

”Fuck. So fucking tight” Ian couldn’t help but breathe into Mickey’s mouth as he felt his inner walls pulse around his cock.

 

”You stretch me so fucking good” Mickey said, before resuming the kiss.

 

Ian pulled out and thrusted back in, Mickey tugging at his roots.

 

The room was completely silent except for the soft groans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh over and over again.

 

”So fucking good” Ian sighed, letting his tongue slide over Mickey’s.

 

”Fuck - ugh - fuck” Mickey babbled, Ian brushing against his prostate with every thrust.

 

”I’m close” Ian sighed, and Mickey nodded, clenching around Ian’s cock.

 

Mickey came untouched, Ian following suit and then collapsing on top of Mickey.

 

That night, they fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms, and Mickey couldn’t even beat himself up for it.

 

He was way too close to being in love for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do the math, yes, it is extremely fast to be mentioning the word love, but like I've said before, this isn't really a serious fic. I'm having fun with it and kind of making it up as I go along. It's not like Hallelujah or Picture Perfect where I had every chapter planned out to a t. I will definitely write another one of those in the future, but this is just a small, fun thing, you know what I mean?
> 
> It's also almost midnight and I'm rambling so I'm gonna go now. 
> 
> xoxo


	9. Even If I Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian lifted his head, looking down into Mickey’s blue eyes, wondering where the fuck he had been for the past twenty one years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for fluff. So much fluff. Oh my god. I almost feel the need to apologize.

Mickey woke up the next morning, feeling Ian’s warmth behind him, pulling him tightly to his chest, as if he never wanted to let him go.

 

He could feel his breath on the back of his neck, and the only possible way to describe this entire feeling was safety.

 

It felt safe.

 

To wake up like this, to have this.

 

To not have to worry about throwing Ian out as fast as possible, because even though they had never said it out loud, they both knew that Ian didn’t want to go, and Mickey didn’t want him to.

 

”You awake?” Ian whispered, his voice raspy.

 

Mickey just hummed, covering Ian’s hand with his own where it was resting, next to Mickey’s stomach on the gray sheet.

 

Ian laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

”This feels good” He said then, as if he was some kind of mind reader.

 

”Yeah” Mickey said, giving Ian’s hand a squeeze.

 

Hand holding was something Mickey had been even more opposed to than kissing, but it seemed like he could get used to both with Ian.

 

He wanted to get used to both with him.

 

Ian ran a thumb over Mickey’s hand, their fingers still braided together.

 

Mickey sighed contently, feeling as if he could do this all day.

 

Just lay here with Ian’s arms wrapped around his body, not moving, not saying anything, just soaking it all in.

 

What he felt for Ian.

 

What Ian seemed to feel for him right back.

 

Mickey felt Ian press a kiss to his shoulder, and he tilted his head further into the pillow to give him easier access.

 

Ian kept massaging Mickey’s hand slightly as he kept pressing soft, lazy kisses to his neck, moving up until he was behind Mickey’s ear, where he made the kiss wetter, sucking slightly in a way that was sure to leave a mark.

 

Mickey hummed, closing his eyes as he just enjoyed it.

 

Yeah, he could definitely do this all day.

 

Ian moved his lips down to Mickey’s earlobe, tugging teasingly with his teeth, making Mickey chuckle.

 

”What are you doing, man?”

 

Ian shrugged and since their bodies were so tightly pressed together, Mickey’s followed his movements.

 

”Enjoying this” Ian answered, pressing another kiss to Mickey’s shoulder, and then laying his head back down on Mickey’s pillow, nose ending up buried in the black hair, but he didn’t mind.

 

Mickey hummed, squeezing Ian’s hand again, only thinking about it for a second before lifting their intertwined hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Ian’s.

 

”I think you’re turning soft on me” Ian teased quietly, and Mickey let out another chuckle.

 

”Fuck you man”

 

”No, no. I like it” Ian promised before lifting his head again, pressing his face into Mickey’s neck, breathing in his scent. ”A lot” He added, voice muffled before pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

 

”I like it, too” Mickey said, turning his head to get a glimpse of Ian.

 

Ian lifted his head, looking down into Mickey’s blue eyes, wondering where the fuck he had been for the past twenty one years.

 

Mickey lifted his head, pressing his lips to Ian’s, sighing contently at the feeling.

 

Ian lowered his head so that Mickey could lay his head back down against the pillow as he swiped his tongue against Mickey’s bottom lip, asking for entrance.

 

Mickey allowed it, closing his eyes as Ian deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Mickey’s softly.

 

Mickey couldn’t for the life of him understand how the fuck he had gone so long without kissing.

 

Then again, had it not been Ian, he also had a feeling it wouldn’t be half as amazing.

 

Ian took the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Mickey’s and brushed his thumb against Mickey’s temple, and then down his cheek before carefully pressing his palm against his cheek, deepening the kiss further.

 

Mickey let out a soft sound, desperately wanting this to go further.

 

However, his own stomach interrupted them right as Ian’s hand was sliding down Mickey’s thigh.

 

Ian leaned his forehead against Mickey’s, chucking into his mouth.

 

”You hungry or some shit?”

 

”Fuck you, man” Mickey said through a chuckle of his own before pushing Ian off of him and standing up.

 

Ian immediately sat up and pulled Mickey back by their still braided together hands, Mickey ending up in Ian’s lap.

 

”Seriously?” Mickey asked, unable to hide the huge grin on his face.

 

He didn’t really have a reason to, anyway.

 

Ian hummed, nodding a couple times before stretching his neck, wordlessly asking for another kiss.

 

Mickey chuckled into the kiss, and Ian immediately closed his lips around Mickey’s, his arms tightly wrapped around his body, holding him on his lap.

 

Mickey pulled his hand out of Ian’s to place them to his neck, thumbs resting on his jawline as he deepened the kiss.

 

Ian let out a soft noise, moving one of his hands to Mickey’s crotch, wrapping a hand around his cock, jerking it slowly.

 

Mickey groaned into Ian’s mouth, and the kiss grew even deeper, needier.

 

Mickey pulled away, tugging Ian’s bottom lip between his own and letting it go with a plop before going in for even more.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian breathed against his lips, hurrying to resume the kiss.

 

Mickey hummed, nibbling on Ian’s bottom lip, dragging a series of soft moans out of the redhead.

 

Ian started jerking Mickey a little bit faster.

 

”Wanna ride you” Mickey said, his breathing becoming heavier with every second.

 

Ian hummed, bucking upwards and holding Mickey’s body down to rub his dick against his ass.

 

”I’m gonna fuck you all day” Ian promised into Mickey’s mouth.

 

It didn’t take long before Mickey’s stomach growled again.

 

”… After you have some breakfast” Ian added, the moment broken.

 

Mickey sighed, leaning his forehead against Ian’s.

 

”Fucking human needs” Mickey pouted, looking down at his stomach. 

 

Ian chuckled, pecking Mickey’s lips once more before pushing him off of his lap and finding his own boxers.

 

Mickey bent over to get a pair of clean one out of the drawer, and Ian couldn’t resist the urge to stand up and deliver a smack to his ass.

 

”Ow, what the fuck?” Mickey turned around, boxers in his hand.

 

Ian shrugged.

 

”Sorry. Way too tempting”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, tugging the piece of cloth on and placing a hand on the back of Ian’s neck, tugging him down to give him another kiss before walking out of the room, into the kitchen.

 

Thankfully, Mandy was out, most likely staying with a friend… well, _friend_.

 

So they wouldn’t have to deal with that awkward sister slash roommate meet hookup in the morning thing.

 

Were they hookups to each other?

 

Fuck buddies?

 

 _Exclusive_ fuck buddies?

 

_Boyfriends?_

 

Fuck if Mickey knew.

 

It was way too early to dwell on it.

 

He went to the fridge, finding some waffles along with a package of bacon.

 

Mickey took the decided breakfast out of the fridge and put it on the counter, heating up a pan for the bacon.

 

As he opened the cupboard to get a plate out for the waffles, it hit him.

 

He had never ever made breakfast for a guy before, much less after cuddling and making out, wishing that part would never stop.

 

Sure, he had known for a long time that Ian was more than some random hookup, but he had never quite understood how much more.

 

He pauses, plate in his hand, wheels turning inside of his head.

 

Fuck.

 

It’s Ian who pulls him out of it when he comes up behind Mickey, placing his hands on his hips, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

 

”You okay? You look freaked out” Ian says, and Mickey shakes himself out of it.

 

”No. No, I’m fine” He promises, putting the waffles on the plate and popping them in the microwave before placing some of the bacon into the pan and turning around to face Ian.

 

”You sure? Because if you feel like I backed you into a corner with the whole kissing thing, we can - ”

 

Mickey silenced him by placing a hand on the side of his neck, pressing his lips to Ian’s.

 

”No. You didn’t” Mickey says, pulling away. ”Thought this morning would have told you that”

 

Ian chuckled, nodding, leaning his forehead to Mickey’s.

 

”I meant what I said this morning, you know. About this feeling good. Right” Mickey nodded.

 

”I know it does” He agreed, unable to stop himself from pressing another kiss to Ian’s lips.

 

It really fucking did.

 

Being with Ian felt better and more right than anything Mickey had ever experienced.

 

It scared him to death, but he also knew that falling in love with this man wasn’t something he would be able to stop himself from doing.

 

In fact, he was pretty sure he was already there.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Milkovich, by the way"
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "You called me Gallagher"

Mickey was laying on top of Ian, head buried in his neck, slowly rocking into him.

 

They hadn’t done this in a while, the whole slow fucking thing that Ian liked to call something else, and Mickey couldn’t remember them ever doing it with Ian bottoming.

 

”You feel so good, baby” Ian whispered, voice muffled by Mickey’s skin as he started moving his hips slightly, meeting Mickey’s thrusts.

 

”So fucking tight for me” Mickey said back, pushing Ian’s head out of his neck to press their lips together.

 

Ian surely slid his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, drinking in the taste of his husband as if it would be the last time.

 

Ian couldn’t ever have enough of Mickey, every single time they touched, or kissed, or fucked, he just wanted more and more.

 

It was just how he liked it. He loved loving that hard, he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

 

Mickey let out a noise between a moan and a hiccup, and Ian knew that he was getting close.

 

”I fucking love you” He whispered into Mickey’s mouth before deepening the kiss further.

 

Mickey started rocking his hips slightly harder, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

 

”I love you, too” Mickey promised, and after five years together, hearing the words still made Ian’s entire body tingle. ”So much” Mickey added, and then they were both coming, Mickey staying buried inside of Ian.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, and they buried their faces in each others neck again, drinking in the others scent, wishing moments like this one never had to end.

 

”I love you” Ian couldn’t help but whisper again once they were completely emptied out.

 

Mickey pressed a kiss to Ian’s shoulder and had to gather up all of his remaining strength to lift his head and look him in the eye.

 

”I love you” Mickey said back, his voice barely making it without cracking.

 

It had taken him months and months to finally be able to say those three simple words to Ian comfortably, but finally, one day it wasn’t so scary anymore.

 

He had known for a long time that Ian was the one he wanted to stick around.

 

Not just for a long time, but - and this word still scared him sometimes - forever.

 

It made him happy to say those words.

 

Almost as happy as it made him to hear them.

 

Ian grinned, placing his hand on the back of Mickey’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

Mickey returned it for a second, but quickly pulled away to ease himself out of Ian.

 

Ian winced at the emptiness and then the feeling of Mickey’s come pouring out of him.

 

”Mick, can you…?” Ian trailed off, nodding to his dirty t shirt on the floor.

 

”’Course” Mickey said, reaching for it and nudging Ian’s legs, urging him to spread them some more so that he could wipe up some on the come.

 

”Thanks” Ian whispered, feeling himself getting a little bit tired. ”Baby, come ’ere” He said then, reaching an arm out.

 

Mickey had since long gotten over his phobia of cuddling and by now - even though he wouldn’t say it out loud in a million years - it was his very favorite thing about being in a real relationship.

 

He crawled up next to Ian’s side, as close as he could possibly come, and Ian wrapped his arms around him safely, dropping a kiss to his hair.

 

”You know…” Ian started. ”Today’s technically our anniversary”

 

Mickey frowned, tilting his head upwards to look at Ian’s face.

 

”What? No it’s not. I know when our fucking anniversary is”

 

”Mhm. Today’s the day when you fucked me for the first time” Ian whispered, and it made Mickey smile to just remember it.

 

Everything had been so new, different from what it’s like now.

 

Not worse or better, but different.

 

Now they love each other more than anyone or anything else in the world.

 

They know each others strengths, weaknesses.

 

Everything.

 

Mickey wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

”I’m really happy you lost that stupid bet” Mickey said, letting out a chuckle and pressing a kiss to Ian’s chest before laying his head down onto it.

 

Ian sighed.

 

”Yeah… There’s something you don’t know about that bet”

 

Mickey frowned, but was too tired to lift his head again.

 

The way he was laying was too comfortable.

 

”What do you mean?”

 

”Well…” Ian started. ”I kinda fucked nine of the ten and then waited for you to tell me you were done”

 

”What?” Mickey asked through a chuckle. ”What for?”

 

”’Cause you were really fucking hot and I already kind of had this massive crush on you. I knew that if you won you’d fuck me and I really fucking wanted that”

 

Ian said it all a lot faster than what was normal, maybe scared that Mickey would be mad, or hurt or something.

 

God knows he yelled at anybody who let him win mario kart.

 

Instead, he just started laughing, burying his head in Ian’s neck.

 

”Seriously?” He asked, voice muffled.

 

”Well… yeah. Kinda” Mickey lifted his head and looked Ian in the eye.

 

”You’re an idiot, Gallagher. I fucking love you”

 

Ian grinned into the kiss, sighing in content.

 

Mickey leaned their foreheads together once they had pulled apart.

 

Ian laced their fingers together on his torso, their gold bands making a little noise as they touched.

 

It was moments like these, just laying in bed doing nothing, drinking each other in, that made them both realize how much they loved each other.

 

How never in a million years would they give up what they had together.

 

Their life, their house, their fucking dog that Ian had manipulated Mickey to get together because apparently _’It will be good for the kids, Mickey!’._

 

Not that they had any yet, but Mickey had a feeling that would change soon as well.

 

And you know what?

 

He didn’t even care.

 

He wanted the kids, he loved the dog.

 

Even the white fucking picket fence that Ian had somehow talked him into getting.

 

Mickey was thirty three.

 

Ian was only twenty six, they were both completely screwed up, and somehow, they had made it work anyway.

 

Because they loved each other.

 

”It’s Milkovich, by the way” Ian whispered, pulling Mickey out of his almost slumber.

 

”Huh?”

 

”You called me Gallagher”

 

Mickey grinned and dropped a kiss to his husbands chest.

 

They weren’t perfect, but as far as their life went, as long as they had each other, it was as perfect at it could possibly get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this! <3
> 
> Quick question for those of you who read Smooth Criminal: I'll be starting the sequel very soon, but would you guys rather have it be a one shot or two chapters? It will be the same length either way, but I can't really decide.


End file.
